Lüge
by Laura00
Summary: Dieser OS beschreibt die Situation aus dem siebten Teil, in der Voldemort Harry im Wald umbringen will, aus Narzissa Malfoys Sicht.


Ich sah grünes Licht aufblitzen. Wie in Zeitlupe wurde der Junge, Harry Potter, zurückgeschleudert, sein Körper flog einen Moment lang durch die Luft und landete ein Stück entfernt im dunklen Gras. Doch zugleich geschah etwas vollkommen Überraschendes: Der Dunkle Lord wurde ebenfalls umgeworfen und landete auf dem harten Boden. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und Verblüffung machte sich unter allen Anwesenden breit, während das Gebrüll des Halbriesen verstummte. Fragen schlichen sich in meinen Kopf: Was war gerade geschehen? War der Junge nun tot? Oder lebte er noch? Und was war mit dem Dunklen Lord? Konnte er den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe, den Auserwählten, vielleicht gar nicht besiegen?  
In diesem Moment eilte Bellatrix eifrig zu unserem Herrn, wollte ihm aufhelfen, doch er stieß sie ärgerlich weg, den Blick auf den Jungen gerichtet. »Der Junge... Ist er tot?«, fragte der Dunkle Lord. Danach herrschte Stille. Die Luft knisterte vor Spannung. Jemand musste nach dem Jungen sehen.  
»Du«, sagte der Dunkle Lord auf einmal. Ich traute mich nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte, es ertönte ein Knall und heißer Schmerz durchfuhr mich. Ich konnte einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. Doch der Schmerz verschwand genauso schnell wieder wie er gekommen war. Nur das Zittern meiner Finger verriet, wie ängstlich und besorgt ich war.  
»Untersuch ihn. Sag mir, ob er tot ist«, befahl der Dunkle Lord nun. Ich stolperte vorwärts. Ich hatte Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord. Angst, dass er mich weiter foltern würde, wenn ich ihm nicht gehorchte. Der Tod wäre eine Erlösung. Aber diese Angst war klein, verglichen mit meiner Sorge um Draco.  
Draco. Die Angst um meinen Sohn brachte mich fast um. Mein Sohn. War er in Sicherheit? Oder war er verletzt? Lebte er überhaupt noch?  
Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke: Wenn der Junge noch lebte, wusste er vielleicht etwas über Draco.  
Also trat ich eilig zu dem Jungen, machte mich mit dem Rücken zum Dunklen Lord klein und beugte mich über ihn. Mit den Händen berührte ich sanft sein Gesicht, hob sein Augenlid an und tastete unter dem Hemd nach seinem Herzschlag. Es pochte regelmäßig.  
Er lebte. Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der schlimmste und gefährlichste Feind des Dunklen Lords, lebte. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance. Vielleicht konnte der Junge den Dunklen Lord in einem Überraschungsmoment angreifen und besiegen.  
Es war mir egal. Mein einziger Gedanke galt Draco. »Lebt Draco noch? Ist er im Schloss?«, hauchte ich. Ich musste es wissen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht könnten wir noch fliehen...  
Ich kauerte so nah neben dem Jungen, dem Schulfeind meines Sohnes, dass meine Haare sein Gesicht kitzeln mussten, aber nur so konnte ich verhindern, dass irgendjemand sah, was wir taten.  
»Ja«, kam die leise Antwort. Meine Hände verkrampften sich. Draco lebte. Wir konnten es schaffen, wir konnten fliehen!  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf. Wenn alle glaubten, der Dunkle Lord hätte gesiegt, könnte ich ungehindert im Schloss nach Draco suchen. Wenn allerdings bekannt würde, dass es dem Dunklem Lord nicht gelungen war, Harry Potter zu töten...  
Ich traf eine Entscheidung. »Er ist tot!«, verkündete ich der Menge. Die Anspannung der versammelten Todesser verschwand mit einem Mal und sie feierten ausgelassen und lärmend den Sieg.  
»Seht ihr? Harry Potter ist von meiner Hand gestorben, und nun ist keiner mehr unter den Lebenden, der eine Gefahr für mich sein könnte! Seht her! Crucio!« Fast kreischte der Dunkle Lord. Panik durchflutete mich. Der Junge würde vor Schmerzen schreien und alle würden wissen, dass ich gelogen hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die "Leiche" des Jungen wurde in die Luft geschleudert und Gelächter ertönte.  
Und während alle sich in einem Triumphzug auf ins Schloss machten, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, endlich nach Draco zu suchen. Meinem Sohn Draco.


End file.
